The Thoughts of Vincent
by Brittstar
Summary: Vincents point of view, of when he saved Catherine, first officially met her, and what happened the day after the party that he went to for her...Please not that not all ideas are the same as the series, because this is after all only a fanfic, and I am not claiming to own anything. T for violence. There will be more chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Thoughts By: Brittny Fountain (Brittstar)

Dedicated to my mother…

I am Vincent Keller. My life was always wrong, and dark, and unknown…I used to be in the military…My DNA was altered, and I was supposed to become for lack of a better word a Super Solider. But something went wrong…The tests failed, and everyone infected with the new DNA, became bloodthirsty monsters, designed to kill, but with no control. They turned on the other soldiers, and were all ordered to be destroyed…but I made it out. I lived, when I was not supposed to. I ran, and ended up in a forest for so many nights.

I had always been around those woods… One night I heard noise from where I was hiding. I looked from my perch in the tree. I was very shocked to see a girl and her mother…something about the mother looked familiar. I watched. They were closing up some kind of shop. A car rolled up, and as he stopped, the older women spoke.

"What are these guys doing?"

"Hey! We are closed! Sorry We're closed!" Shouted the younger.

And felt rage flood my body as the man came out of the car.

"Get in the car! Go now get in my car!" The mother screamed at her daughter. The man pulled out a gun and shot the mother. The bullets hit her, and she dropped, blood gushing. As he raised his gun at the girl, who had crouched next to her mother, she suddenly rose, and ran into the woods. A second man appeared and followed. I raced out of hiding and followed the men. We ran for a few moments, then she tripped. The men stood over her and aimed a gun at her. It was at that moment, that with a roar, I flung myself on them. She lay on the ground staring at the flurry of activity before her. I lashed my claws and teeth out everywhere. She stared in terror. Finaly the last dropped, and I dropped into a crouch, panting, my back to the girl. I looked over my shoulder at the girl, my bright amber eyes gleaming. She looked terrified, and in that one, absolutely terror filled gaze, grief washed over me…I was a monster. I rose and walked over to her, looking down at the terrified girl. She looked up at me, tears in her eyes, and trembling violently. I glanced at the two dead men. Then looked into those scared eyes. I could not stand that look a second longer. I turned and ran as far and as fast from there as I could.

I often dreamt of her, and wondered where she was, and why I felt the way I did. I longed for her, even though I resented her fear…I never understood why until now.

It was some years later when I found her again. She had grown beautiful, and confident, doing he very thing I would have done if some crook had murdered my mother. She became a detective for the NYPD. I found her, and the second I saw her, I knew it was her. So after that I followed her. It was a few months before she found me too.


	2. Chapter 2

Thoughts

Chapter 2:

Now…I walked Catherine home. We had met at that party, and danced alone outside…I smiled fondly at her as I looked down at her.

"I had a good time tonight." She whispered. I sighed heavily, and she rested her head against my chest. I looked down at her with soft amber eyes. She smiled up at me, with love and longing in her eyes. I leaned closer to her. Our lips would finally meet.

"What the?!" We leaped apart and turned defensively towards the speaker.

_**(Ha ha…Got you all.)**_

Tess stood there…She was Catherine's partner.

"I thought you said that you didn't have a boyfriend, and you had lied!" Tess accused Catherine. I smirked just a bit, at the dumbfounded look on her face. Catherine started stammering things when I put in my piece.

"That is because she didn't want you to be jealous." I said with a dazzling Vincent style smile. She looked at me, and I checked myself.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"My name is Vincent. Catherine has told me a lot about you and your excellent detective skills." I said. She blushed a bit, and I suddenly knew how to win her over.

"Yep. She said she could never have had a better partner than you, and says she would be lost without you." He said. Catherine looked at me in disbeliefe.

"Oh." Tess said. She smiled at Catherine.

"Yeah. She sometimes says how she thinks with your amazing skills she thinks she might possibly hold you back." He said. Tess smiled.

"Well that is a bit of an fib, but thanks." Tess laughed. I smiled.

"Huh?" I said innocently.

"Oh. Well everyone always feels that Catherine way outclasses them in detective work. They are all jealous." She said.

"Ahh…That's because she has such a great partner." I said, with a wink at Catherine. She knew who I meant. Tess smiled.

"Well I just came to give you your scarf Catherine. Have a nice night." She said. She gave Catherine her scarf, and practically bounced away smiling.

"Weird." I said with a lopsided grin.

"Wow. That was fast…I have never seen anyone, especially the guy who is supposed to be my boyfriend get accepted by her that fast! That was amazing!" Catherine laughed. I smiled down at her.

"Well I have never seen such a goof, praising himself in front of the women who THINKS he is praising her." She chuckled. I grinned.

"I am just fabulous." I said. She smacked me with the back of her hand, lightly in the chest, and I grinned at her, a bit of my dark hair falling in my eyes. She reached up and brushed it aside.

"You look very handsome in that Tux." She said softly.

"And you look very beautiful in that dress." I replied. She smiled up at me, and I leaned in. Our lips met for the first time, and a jolt of electricity spun through my body, flooding it with warmth. Her lips felt as smooth and soft as the inside of a rose, and moved gently against my slightly chapped ones. But what I was really focusing on was those endless eyes. I smiled at her with unfathomable love, as she pulled away from me, but stayed near enough that our bodies touched.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too." She replied softly.

**So. What do you think so far? Reviews? There will be more, you can be sure. And OMG! Vincent has finally kissed Catherine! Enjoy!**

**~Brittstar~**


	3. Chapter 3

Thoughts

Chapter 3

I listened intently as I heard a noise. It sounded like someone was muffling another's screams. I dove from the building into the alley and slunk along the shadows. I flipped out my phone and pressed a button before typing.

_Cat._

_Second alley off 92__nd__street from the left. Get here now, murder going down. Going to intervene. Don't reply so bad guy doesn't hear me._

_Vincent. _

I stowed it safely in my pocket then crept forwards. In the edge of the shadows my amber eyes locked firmly onto something. A man clothed in black was strangling a woman against the building. He held his hand over her mouth but I could still hear her weak gagging and muffled screams. I darted out and hit him hard in the back. He slumped heavily to the ground, and then sprang up, whipping around looking for me. But I was not there. I was simply a part of the shadows. The women had slithered down the wall to the ground and the man grabbed her again. I leaped and hit him hard in the back of the head. He fell onto his side and lay unconscious. I looked at the women, and all she saw was the livid amber of my eyes gleaming at her.

"p…please don't hurt me." She whispered.

"I won't." I replied in a whisper. I gazed at her a moment more, before vanishing. I hid nearby and listened to her quiet sobs. Soon a car pulled into the end of the alley and Catherine dove from the car and ran towards where the women slumped. Her lights shone on where I stood, casually leaning against the wall.

"Hey Cat." I said.

"Hi Vincent. Thanks." She said. The women looked up at me.

"Vincent? Vincent Keller?" She asked. I blinked down at her and something suddenly stirred in me. A hint of recognition.

"Alex…" I breathed. I stared at her in horror, then turned and dove into the ever lingering shadows.

"Vincent!" She yelled at me.

"Vincent!" Catharine called in a tone of voice that stopped me in my tracks. I looked over my shoulder and knew all they could see was my gleaming amber eyes…The only part of me that was not dark. I blinked and slowly walked back towards them. I stayed just inside the shadows.

"Cat…I have to go." I told her. She glared at me.

"Vincent, you ding-bat! She already saw you. Who is she?" Catherine asked.

"Alex…" I murmured. Catherine stared at me hard.

"Vincent!" She said warningly. I winced. I hated how she could control me with just the tone of her voice. But that was also one thing I liked about her. I sighed heavily.

"She and I grew up together." I told her, gazing awkwardly down at the red headed women at my feet. Alex returned my gaze with a confused frown.

"Th…They told me you were dead." She whispered. I sighed.

"I can't be here Alex. They said that because they are trying to kill me. I know some very secret information that they never want out in the world…Catherine here is my…my sort of secret bodyguard." I said.

"Oh…But you couldn't come to me?" She asked voice thick with tears.

"No Alex. They know I am out here somewhere and they are probably following you around, keeping track of you. Me being here right now is risking your life." I told her.

"Oh…" She looked up at Cat with an odd expression.

"I have to go Catherine." I said. She nodded and I turned merging with the thick shadows. I heard Catherine speaking to Alex quietly.

So this was it eh? Trying so hard to let go of, and forget my old life, only to have it falling at my feet years later. I sighed. That women was my fiancé. Now she was not and now I also loved someone else. With a heavy confused sigh I sprung from rooftops all the way home.


	4. Chapter 4

Thoughts

Chapter 4

It was a few days before I saw either Cat or Alex again. And by the livid, enraged look in her eyes Alex had told her everything. Our engagement, our childhood. Alex looked just as angry so I knew right away she had been told of me and Cat.

The day was warm and the air stank of exhaust fumes and gasoline, with the faint underlining scent of sweaty people and the odd food stand that stood out on the sidewalks. Those scents were not pleasant either. I had just scaled the fire-escape and climbed into Cats window when Alex and Cat ambushed me with an assault of questions. I couldn't separate their voices and finally I threw up my hands and shouted.

"Ok! Ok! Relax! I will explain everything! Just stop yelling!" I declared in exasperation. Both fell silent and simply stood side by side with identical expressions on their faces, arms crossed over their chests and eyes narrowed and glaring at me. I took a deep breath.

"Years ago I was experimented on…People did….bad things to my DNA. Now I turn into what you saw last night…whenever Im angry. J.T. is working on a cure…Anyways. There are very bad people after me. They want to destroy me so all evidence of their projects are whipped out. Cat…I did grow up with Alex. We were going to get married when I returned but then the tests went wrong…I was one of few who didn't go insane…I ran…and they have been after me ever since. I first saw Cat when some bad people killed her mother. I…I killed them and saved Cat…Something inside of me clicked and I had never loved like I loved her…Im sorry Alex… Anyways. That is pretty much it." I muttered.

The two stared at me. They were silent. Then as one both leaned towards me and hugged me. I could feel the assault of emotions radiating off of them and I wavered for a moment almost giving into the weakness to cry. But I closed my mouth and breathed in their sweet scents.

That evening Alex left the country and my brief dance with my past was over. Cat said nothing more of it and took comfort in the fact that I loved her. I wish I could say we lived happily ever after but Merefield was still out there. And that little dance with my past had set them hot on my trail. And worst of all….Cat was involved now.


End file.
